thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Feb11Updates
February 28th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: KISS Comics *Video Games Awesome: 5th Annual Fanstravaganza *Film Conscience: Oscar Retrospective! *Ashens: 25 ZX Spectrum Games That Sound Like Porno Movies From The Seventies *The Sound Pit: Deftones Part 2 *Vinyl Destination: 33 1/3 Revolutions Per Monkee *Spine Breakers: Ep 20 - South of the Borders February 27th, 2011 *Artist's Alley: Anime Milwaukee *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Dragon Age II *Anifile: Yumekui Merry *Benzaie: DKC Returns Perfect Run FINALE *Sage Reviews: Killzone 3 *Obscurus Lupa: Trailer Dubs - Showdown *The Game Heroes: The Music – Castlevania 2 Simon’s Quest February 26th, 2011 *5 Second Movies: All Star Superman in 5 Seconds (Benzaie) *The Spoony Experiment: Brown History Month: Mercenary Fighters *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time IV *Obscurus Lupa: Trailer Dubs - Commercial Dubs *Epic Fail: Epic Fail 22: Chop Fooey *Lanipator: Amnesia, Part 7 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 17: "Tonight..." February 25th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: MvC3 Grudge Match & Angry Review *The HACKdown: Dark Soldier D *TheDudette: Gallery of Ancient Horrors - Aids and STDs *JesuOtaku Reviews: Summer Wars *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Comedians *Video Games Awesome: Babysitting Mama is AWESOME! *Until We Win: Comix Zone February 24th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 59 *Phelous: La Horde Bloopers *Press Start: Ep. 38 - Golden Axed *WTFIWWY: I'm Too Sexy For My Brain *Nerd To The Third Power: Job Openings (2/24/11) *The Game Heroes: Dead Island Trailer Trash *You Can Play This: 3.19 - Macross Do You Remember Love (PS1) February 23rd, 2011 *GameScan TV: Episode 1 *The Cinema Snob: Billy the Kid vs Dracula *Phelous (shows): Dead Snow *Ed Glaser: Hooker With A Heart Of Gold: A Merc's View *The Psychotaku Show: Para Para Paradise *Seans Game Reviews: Bleach - Soul Recognition *Let's Play Shortys: Jungle Book Pt 3 & 4 February 22nd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Return of the Nostalgic Commercials *The Cinema Snob: Werewolf in a Girl's Dormitory *5 Second Character Analysis: Toph in 5 Seconds *You Can Play This: Commentary on Back to the Future *The Game Heroes: 5 min to burn! – Don’t Sh*t Your Pants *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 Stand Alone Stories *Let's Play Shortys: The Jungle Book February 21st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spiderman & The Fantastic Four in: Brain Drain! *Music Movies: Repo! The Genetic Opera *Video Games Awesome: Duty Calls is AWESOME! *Film Conscience: The Camera That Wouldn't Die *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Mindwarp *Forget About It: Resident Evil (in general) *Spine Breakers: Live! Mogworld February 20th, 2011 *Artist's Alley: Artist's Alley #5 *Benzaie: DKC Returns Perfect Run World 5 & 6 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe & Corporate Commander Play DCUO! *Sage Reviews: Marvel vs Capcom 3 *The Game Heroes: ThinkGeek Reviews: The 8bit Watch *Anifile: Rio: Rainbow Gate *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - K-9 & Company February 19th, 2011 *GameFap: Pornstar Katsuni About Hentai *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time III *Projector: Paul *JesuOtaku Reviews: Chobits *Seans Game Reviews: Marvel vs Capcom 3 Review *Lanipator: Amnesia, Part 6 *My Problem With: Horror Film Remakes February 18th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: X-Men: The Animated Series *The Spoony Experiment: Brown History Month: CAGE 2 - The Arena of Death *King's Quest Retrospective: Absence Makes The Heart Go Yonder *Video Games Awesome: Little Big Planet 2 - Victoria's Laboratory *Rap Critic Reviews: Today Was a Good Day *Apollo Z. Hack: The Making of AzH Ep 1&2 *ReviewTechUSA: "Pilotwings" Talk N' Play February 17th, 2011 *Video Game Confessions: Princess Daisy *Press Start: Press Start 2 Continue - Sneak Peak *Guru Reviews: Ashens and Guru Larry Play Donkey Kong: The Board Game *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Stakes *Nash: The Dragon*Con Files - Browncoats Redemption *You Can Play This: Bullet Hell Games *The Game Heroes: Marvel Vs Capcom 3 midnight release February 16th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2010 *80's Dan: World Games (NES) *Phelous (shows): Quarantine *The Psychotaku Show: Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) *Shameful Sequels: Baby Geniuses 2, Pt 2 *Vangelus Reviews: MGS Snake (Play Arts Kai) February 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Lost World - Jurassic Park *Brad Tries: Sperm *The Gaming Pipeline: Navigating the Japanese PSN Store *The Game Heroes: BulletStorm Rape? *The S#*t You Missed: WWE Superstars 2/10/11 Pt 1 *RinryGameGame: Who's Tougher? Genesis vs. SNES February 14th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #3 and Doctor Who Classics #7 *Familiar Faces: Ep. 51 - Ms. Green *Film Conscience: Justin Bieber - Never Say Never *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep. 16 - The Time (Dirty Bit) *Forget About It: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World *Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia, Part 5 *Transmission Awesome: Ep. 62 - Angry Joe February 13th, 2011 *Specials: Top 10 Movies Doug Likes But Everyone Else Hates *Benzaie: DKC Returns Perfect Run World 3 & 4 *The AngryJoeShow: Fable 4: What Do You Want? *The Game Heroes: Metal Slug Touch *Manic Episodes: Top 10 Moments in Tales of the Golden Monkey *Anifile: Infinite Stratos *Spine Breakers: Episode 19: Black Author Awareness February 12th, 2011 *Welshy Top Ten 9th Doctor Moments or Scenes *The Spoony Experiment: Brown History Month: CAGE *Sage Reviews: You Don't Know Jack *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses The Land Before Time II *Seans Game Reviews: "Catherine" First Impressions *Rap Critic Reviews: Death of Autotune February 11th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick Trailer: The Dark Nella Saga *The AngryJoeShow: Two Worlds II - Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: Star Odyssey *Dena: LP: Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 15 *Transylvania Television: Season 02 Ep 03 *A Reviewaverse Saga: Episode 2/Freejack *Awesome Video Games: Super Mario Bros.! February 10th, 2011 *Sketches: General Zod Runs for President *Press Start: Press Start 2 Continue Trailer *WTFIWWY: Tainted Love *You Can Play This: Super Back To The Future Part II *The Game Heroes: Robocop App *HopeWithinChaos: Catherine Demo "Let's Play" February 9th, 2011 *80's Dan: Automan *Phelous (shows): Chain Letter *Until We Win: The Guardian Legend *The Distressed Watcher: Overrated Classics *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 9 *Shameful Sequels: Baby Geniuses 2, Pt 1 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Killzone 3 Review February 8th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Dumbest Spider-Man Moments *The Gaming Pipeline Making A Japanese PSN Account *Familiar Faces: Episode 50: Mutant League *The Game Heroes: Arcade and LAN Room at Magfest 9 *Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia, Part 4 *Read Right to Left: Baby Steps February 7th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman: Distant Fires *Music Movies: Jesus Christ Superstar *Film Conscience: Sanctum *Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia, Part 3 *Project WP: WCW Worldside, The Sequel Pt 2 *Spine Breakers: Live! Extra Lives February 6th, 2011 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Movies He Hates But Everyone Else Loves *Benzaie: DKC Returns: Perfect Run World 1 & 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Dance Masters *Sage Reviews: Two Worlds II *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Howling IV: The Original Nightmare *Anifile: Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? *Nash: The Musical Chair - Kate Miller-Heidke February 5th, 2011 *Benzaie: A Frog at European Comic Con *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time *New Lyrics: Chobits Themes *Vangelus: V-Chat: Hallmark to my Heart *Rap Critic Reviews: My Chick Bad *The Game Heroes: Podcast January 2011 February 4th, 2011 *The HACKdown: Avalon *The Nostalgia Chick: Kirk Vs. Picard *The AngryJoeShow: Magicka Angry Video Review *Brad Jones: The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 5 *King's Quest Retrospective: The Perils of Rosella *The Distressed Watcher: 8 Strange Early Roles *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 14 February 3rd, 2011 *Bum Reviews: 2011 Chicago Snowstorm *The Cinema Snob: Driller Killer *You Can Play This: GameCenter CX: Arino's Challenge 2 *The Game Heroes: Smoke YOU! - Call of Duty No Russian Controversy *Deconstruction Monologues: Come to Daddy *WTFIWWY: This is All YOUR Fault *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 36: Stereotype Followup February 2nd, 2011 *Nella: Nella vs. Skitch: Dance-off *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Durian *Phelous (shows): La Horde *Video Games Awesome: Scary Boobs, Carmageddon, and more! *Vangelus Reviews: TRON Legacy Clu *Review A Day: The Protomen February 1st, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dungeons and Dragons *The Cinema Snob: The Forgotten Nick Cage - "The Best of Times" *The Game Heroes: 5 Min to Burn! - Fruit Smash Light *Comic Book Issues: X-23 #1-3 *Let's Play Shortys: Around the World in 80 Days! *5 Second Character Analysis: Pinkie Pie *Project WP: WCW Worldwide, The Sequel Pt 1 For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates